Vongola no Stalkers
by Spooky Boogie
Summary: Tsuna sin duda se puede ganar el cariño de cualquiera con facilidad, pero eso puede ocasionar que tenga hasta un grupo de acosadores. ¡ ¿Qué hará ahora que tiene a personas peligrosas tras de él? !. 1827


¡Yo! Buenas lectores, acosadores, pervertidos y U.M.A (?) Os saluda ésta forma de vida conocida (en su imaginación (?)) por estos lados como Spooky Boogie. Está vez vengo con un fic que, creo yo, será corto. Para no hacerles el cuento largo les dejaré el prólogo y nos leeremos abajo.

**Adverts:** Esto va a ser un fic yaoi, boys love, si no les agrada es mejor que vuelvan sobre sus pasitos. Obviamente puede haber OoC ¿por qué? Porque... ¡Porque si!... Bueno, claro que no es voluntariamente *sob*

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, ojalá si, pero no es así. Todo es propiedad de Akira Amano, éste fic se hace sin fines de lucro, sólo para atormentar a las personas que lean éste pequeño adefesio que estoy haciendo *lanza besos y le tiran tomates*

- Blah, blah, blah- hablan los personajes.

- _Blah, blah, blah_- pensamiento de los personajes

**Blah, blah, blah -** cosas que resaltar

**Prólogo.**

_Tsuna-sensei_

- ¡Tsuna-sensei vamos a jugar!- un pequeño pelinegro de 5 años pidió jalando del pantalón de su maestro con insistencia mientras señalaba un par de guantes y una pelota.

- ¡Decimo no va a jugar contigo, idiota del béisbol - gritó molesto un peliplateado de la misma edad sacándole la legua, intentando que el otro soltara la prenda del mayor.

- Gokudera-kun ¿qué te he dicho de insultar a otros?- regaño el moreno separando a ambos chicos, antes de que empezaran otra de sus habituales discusiones.

- Pero Decimo ese idiota no le puede hablar con tanta familiaridad- con un pequeño puchero intento defenderse el pequeño de ojos esmeraldas de la mirada que le daba el castaño.

- Jaja siempre se pelean por Tsuna-san, ¿no? Desu- la maestra que se había mantenido callada desde hacía un tiempo menciono mirando pícaramente al otro adulto.

- Les encanta pelear- dijo él otro con un suspiro resignado mirando como ambos niños a sus pies seguían con su discusión, más por parte de Gokudera, sobre quien estaría con él.

- SAWADA-SENSEI- Tsuna volteó en dirección de la que provenía la inconfundible voz y vio como un pequeño dejaba una estela de polvo tras de sí- ¡Juguemos luchas al extremo!- a punto de chocar con el grupo se paró en seco, golpeando al aire con ambos puños simulando que peleaba con alguien.

- Sasagawa-kun ya te he dicho que las peleas no me parecen un juego, son peligrosas- con sutileza declino la oferta del pequeño peliblanco viendo como éste iba a empezar a seguir insistiendo.

- Cabeza de césped deja al Decimo, no quiere jugar contigo ¿No lo ves?- Gokudera miró despectivamente al deportista y provocó que empezara otra discusión entre los niños, pero esta vez con el pequeño Yamamoto intentado calmar los ánimos.

- Sawada-sensei no es sólo tuyo cabeza de pulpo- y esa discusión iba para largo. Gokudera y Ryohei se habían enfrascado a pelear y Yamamoto estaba en el medio sin conseguir que alguno de los dos parara. Tsuna se les quedo viendo y soltó otro suspiro, esos niños no cambiarían.

Mientras los niños seguían absortos en lo suyo los adultos escucharon unos llantos- ¡Hahi! Ese es Lambo-chan- ambos decidieron dejar a los niños solos, si bien podían discutir e insultarse nunca había llegado a los golpes, así que podrían dejarlos por un rato.

Ambos maestros se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el ruido y vieron a un pequeño Lambo de 4 años llorando en el piso con una paleta rota a sus pies- Lambo, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?- Tsuna tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo cargó- Si es por tu dulce te puedo dar otro- en un intento por calmarle y que dejará de llorar le ofreció el castaño.

- ¿Así que sólo se te cayó tu paleta? Lambo-chan- ya más calmada por el susto le preguntó Haru, viendo como el niño sorbía insistentemente por su nariz intentando calmarse.

- ¡No! A-a Lambo-san no se le cayó su paleta, Mukuro s-se la rompió- exclamó el Bovino aún con pequeñas lágrimas surcando sus rostro y aferrándose al pecho de Tsuna.

- ¿Mukuro?- el castaño miró primero a Haru y después separó al niño un poco de su pecho para mirarle a sus ojos llorosos mientras le preguntaba- Y ¿por qué Mukuro la rompió?-

- Porque Mukuro dijo que Tsuna lo quería más, ¡pero eso no es verdad! Lambo-san le dijo que era el favorito de Tsuna, y Mukuro se molesto y rompió la paleta de Lambo-san- el castaño suspiro por quién sabe qué vez en el día y Haru rió disimuladamente, ambos se miraron y la morena se retiró dejando a ambos solos.

Tsuna volvió a pegar a Lambo a su pecho y lo llevó al escritorio donde abrió un cajón y revolvió su contenido en busca de algo- Lambo se me acabaron las paletas- al pelinegro ante lo que escucho se le volvieron a aguar los ojos y volvió a amenazar con romper en llanto- Pero tengo caramelos de uva, tus favoritos- sacó la mano del cajón y la abrió frente a Lambo mostrándole los dulces mientras le sonreía, el pequeño olvido su tristeza de inmediato y agarro velozmente los dulces para luego sonreír ampliamente.

- ¡Gracias Tsuna!- una vez que estuvo cerca del suelo corrió a su escondite secreto para comer el solo sus caramelos sin tener que darle a nadie, Tsuna rió ante aquello.

- Tsuna-san aquí está Mukuro-kun desu- Haru traía consigo a un peli-índigo de 6 años que solía cargar consigo un libro para niños sobre ilusiones- Mukuro-kun ¿tienes algo que decirnos?- cruzándose de brazos la morena se puso al lado del otro adulto, ambos mirando al niño que tenían en frente.

- ¿Por qué le rompiste su paleta a Lambo? Debes pedirle disculpas- Tsuna fue el primero en hablarle agachándose al mismo nivel que Mukuro.

- Porque, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sensei tú eres mío- esa respuesta tan… Natural por parte del chico con peinado de piña había dejado un tanto shockeados a los dos maestros, que ni cuenta se dieron del momento en que Mukuro había desaparecido en frente de sus narices.

Luego de haberse recobrado del shock Tsuna se levanto y con una mano en su frente, denotando cansancio, suspiro- Estos niños…-

- De verdad que le quieren mucho Tsuna-san desu- los labios de Haru se curvaron en una suave sonrisa mientras decía eso.

- Yo diría que demasiado…-hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, donde escucharon el ruido de los niños jugando, disfrutando de su recreo- Pero los extrañare…- una sonrisa melancólica se mostró en su rostro mientras veía como Gokudera y Ryohei seguían discutiendo con Yamamoto en el medio.

- ¿Ya sabe cuándo es? desu- con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y un tono de sorpresa en su voz le pregunto la morena.

- Resulta ser que es mañana- volteó sus almendrados ojos levemente cansados a los de Haru.

La morena descruzo sus brazos y exclamó asombrada- ¡Hahi! Pero eso es repentino y muy pronto Tsuna-san- de nuevo hubo silencio entre ambos, pero Haru volvió a hablar viendo que el castaño no lo haría- Y ¿cuándo le dirá a los niños que se va? desu...-

- Se los diré mañana mismo- el castaño apartó la mirada y volvió a mirar a todos los niños del lugar, sonriendo ante la visión que tenía del parque.

Pero lo que no sabían ambos adultos es que detrás de ellos, acostado en una de las ramas de un árbol, un pequeño pelinegro de 6 años había escuchado toda su conversación- _Así que se lo tendré que decir mañana_- pensó el chico de fríos ojos grises mirando al adulto de ojos almendrados.

* * *

Este fic se me ocurrió días después de ver una imagen de Kuroko no Basket, y gracias a ello tienen aquí a mi pequeño adefesio. No le peguen mucho que es delicadito. Como verán aquí tienen el prólogo, para nada bueno, pero quería poner la siguiente parte en otro capítulo o ésto se haría muy largo (aunque igual creo que es algo decadente). ¡Espero y que esto no les desanime y sigan leyendo para averiguar que sucede con Tsu-sensei!.

¿Este pequeño Terrible Terror se merece un review? (?) ¿Dejarían uno? *pone carita de cachorro* Acepto cualquier tipo de review, con ellos me dicen si debo continuar o si mejor me cuelgo *pone una soga en su cuello*

**¡See you!**


End file.
